Em Busca de Poder
by SasuSakuEv
Summary: Sasuke está planejando fugir de Konoha, em busca de mais poder pra matar seu irmão Itachi. É claro que Sakura não vai deixa-lo fugir assim tão fácil. Mas o garoto também tem seus truques... Capítulo Único


_Oi Gente o/ (Eh a Sakura-chan)_

_Bom, to postando a Primogênita, a primeira fanfic q eu e o Sasuke-kun fizemos. Eu ia postar em caps mas to com preguiça xx_

_Então, leiam e se lambuzem com essa maravilha ai em baixo (modesta nada neh?! rsrs)_

_E não eskeçam das reviews!! Por favor, eu preeeciso de reviews \o/ Não sei pq mas eu preciso xD_

**Em busca de poder**

Sakura cantarolava _Sweet Sacrifice_ enquanto se dirigia ao parque. Nas mãos, dois espetinhos de polvo. Em meio a atmosfera feliz, com crianças brincando e pessoas conversando, Sakura vê o amargurado Sasuke (ou "_Moreno_") sentado sozinho num banco, fitando o vazio.

— Ué... Que foi? — Sakura disse enquanto sentava do lado dele.

— Nada. ¬¬'

— Espetinho? — Ofereceu Sakura

Sasuke agarrou o espetinho e o fitou com raiva.

— Ai meu deus...Sasuke, não me diga que você ta pensando em fugir de novo?

Ele virou o rosto e abocanhou com violência um pedaço do espetinho.

— Você não entende, sua lerda? Como vou matá-lo se ficar aqui parado comendo espetinho?!

— Aaai, você só pensa nisso? Vingança, vingança...Pode parar ou eu vou ter que acorrentar você a esse banco.

Ele parou subitamente e deu um sorrisão suspeito pra ela.

— Tem razão, eu não vou fugir. Não preciso de mais poder né! Não precisa se preocupar... he he...he hehehe.. hee...

Duas horas depois, Sakura pegou um bilhetinho que apareceu no ar a sua frente. " Encontre-me hoje, daqui a meia hora em frente à academia. É, tipo um encontro. Ass: Sasuke "

Ela fitou o bilhete perplexa oO mas logo correu pra se arrumar, lembrando de colocar um tijolo e vários sprays na bolsa, além de algumas kunais. Era sempre bom andar prevenida, caso topasse com um ladrão no caminho.

Quando estava arrumada, correu pra frente da academia. Já tinha alguém lá!

— Oi Sakura-chan!! — Acenou Naruto agarrado a várias flores.

— N-naruto? Ué mas... E o Sasuke...

— Quem liga pro Sasuke, eu te amo, você me ama e o amor é lindo — Disse fazendo biquinho pra um beijo. Sakura colokou o tijolo na frente.

— Explica isso aí direito ¬¬'

— M-mas, Sakura-chan... O Sasuke disse que você estava caidinha por mim!!

Sakura apertou tanto o tijolo que ele quebrou em dois com um estalo.

— ELE O QUE?

— Não seja tímida, Sakura-chan!!

Enquanto isso, Sasuke caminhava pra fora de konoha, com uma mochila nas costas.

— Naruto, cala a boca! Eu não quero nada com você ok!

Naruto que parecia não ter escutado nada, agarrou Sakura. Porém, esta já estava preparada. Tirou o Spray da bolsa e borrifou nos olhos azuis e bem abertos.

— Ò.Ó TOMA ISSOOOO!!

— AAAAAAAAHH!! PÁRAAA!!

Sakura já não estava mais ali. Era uma ninja muito inteligente e conhecia Sasuke como a palma de sua mão. Já tinha sacado o que o moreno planejara. Não demorou muito, ela já estava no portão de Konoha. Avistou Sasuke...Só tinha uma maneira de pará-lo naquele momento...

Sakura pegou então de dentro de sua bolsa o spray. Pulou na frente de Sasuke.

— ¬¬"..Sakura-chan, como foi o encon..AAAAAAAAH!

Antes de Sasuke poder completar sua "ironia" Sakura já estava atingindo os olhos do moreno com o spray.

— SAAAKURAA!!VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU??O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?? — disse Sasuke tentando limpar os olhos que estavam imensamente ardidos.

— Fazendo o que devo!

Sakura tinha que terminar o que começou. Pegou metade do tijolo que tinha quebrado e desmaiou Sasuke com um só golpe.

— Você me obrigou..— ela o pegou no colo e levou até a sua casa. Porém no caminho, encontrou uma besta loira berrante correndo em sua direção.

"Ah não...eu não mereço isso...", pensou revirando os olhos.

— SAKURA-CHAN!- Naruto ainda com a mão nos olhos corria tentando ver aonde Sakura realmente estava.

"Já sei" — pensou ela com um sorriso maligno no rosto. Ela foi pra perto de um poste.

— Aqui Naruto! Estou aqui!

— Sakura meu amoor! — paft

— Naruto sua besta!

Naruto tinha batido em cheio o poste. Desmaiou. Sasuke começou a abrir os olhos.

— Onde est.. — antes que Sasuke pudesse terminar, Sakura já tinha lhe dado outra tijolada.

Foi pra casa e largou Sasuke no sofá. Amarrou as pernas e braços do "moreno" e foi se deitar.

Acordou no dia seguinte com os berros de Sasuke.

— SAKURA ME TIRA DAQUIII!!

Sakura se levantou, e tentou ignorar os berros de Sasuke.

Foi até a sala e soltou longas gargalhadas ao ver o rosto de Sasuke. Estava realmente irritado.

Ligou o som, colocou Equalize pra tocar e foi preparar o café da manhã. Pegou algumas amoras no pomar, fez um suco de morango ( com morangos selecionados um a um ) e pegou alguns biscoitos. Fez uma bandeja e foi levar para o Sasuke — Que não parava de berrar.

— Sua louc...!

Ela colocou o copo na boca dele no meio da frase, fazendo ele engasgar com o suco. Tossiu um pouco.

— Devia me agradecer por eu não ter batido mais! Agora toma o suco.

Ele bebeu contrariado.

— Dá pra me soltar agora? ¬¬'

Ela desamarrou as pernas e braços dele. Sasuke passou a mão nas marcas vermelhas que as cordas tinham deixado nos seus pulsos e pernas.

— Sabe, aquilo foi golpe baixo. — Ela falou enquanto oferecia umas amoras pro Sasuke. Ele tomou da mão dela com raiva.

— Foi preciso. Você viu o que aconteceu. Você não vai conseguir me impedir.

Ele levantou decidido e se dirigiu a porta.

— Ahh... Que pena.. Vou ter que tomar todo esse suco de morango e comer essas amoras e biscoitos, sozinha. Bom, sobra mais pra mim.

Ele sentou de novo.

— Me dá isso aqui ¬¬ — Falou pegando uma mão cheia de amora. Sakura riu.

— Ah Sasuke-kun. Você sabe que eu sempre venço.

— Não dessa vez — Respondeu com um sorriso desafiador.

— Veremos — Sorriu também.

E os dias passaram... Com tentativas frustradas de Sasuke de fugir, sempre flagradas por Sakura, que usava seu tijolinho, já gasto.

— Bom, com essa, foram 36 tentativas. — Sakura disse anotando em um bloquinho de notas, pisando em um Sasuke amarrado e emburrado. — Preciso trocar meu tijolinho. Já ta rachando.

— Quem já ta quase rachando sou eu... Ai!

— Para de reclamar. Fica aí agora, pra aprender de uma vez.

Ela trancou as portas e jogou ele no sofá da sala.

— Boa Noite Sasuke-kun!

— Só se for pra você. — Virou o rosto fazendo bico.

Sakura entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Sonolenta, colocou um pijama rosa, tirou a bolsinha de kunais e shurikens e colocou do lado da cama. Apagou a luz e deitou.

3:26 da madrugada. Sakura abre os olhos repentinamente. Tinha alguém ali. Enquanto sentia o chakra poderoso que tinha acordado ela com um choque, puxou uma kunai da bolsa na mesa e arremessou pra trás. Escutou um baque surdo e virou pra ver.

Sasuke estava parado coberto pelas sombras noturnas, os olhos avermelhados pelo sharingan, a kunai arremessada por sakura na mão, como se tivesse acabado de apanhá-la no ar. Olhou pra Sakura sério. O mesmo olhar que ela vira o Uchiha usar contra Orochimaru, no exame chuunin. Ela se encolheu de medo, ele arremessou a kunai. Sakura gritou e fechou os olhos com força, esperando o impacto. Mas a kunai acertou alguma coisa atrás dela. Depois de alguns segundos de calma, uma risada demoníaca quebrou o silêncio.

— Muito bem, Sasuke. Não é a toa que Orochimaru-Sama esteja tão interessado em você.

Sakura se virou na direção da voz. A cena fez ela prender a respiração: Um homem de cabelos roxos e lisos, olhinhos escuros e malignos, com a mão pregada na parede pela kunai. O sangue descia aos montes. O detalhe mais curioso, é que uma outra cabeça idêntica saltava do pescoço dele, fitando Sakura.

— O... O que tá acontecendo... Sasuke-kun?!

— Já ativou o selo amaldiçoado novamente, depois que Orochimaru-Sama te mordeu?

Sakura relembrou a cena na floresta, em que sasuke, envolto por um chakra púrpuro e intenso, quebrara os dois braços do ninja que tinha a atacado, com um sorriso estranho no rosto e espancado os outros dois sadicamente. Não. Não queria que ele ficasse daquele jeito de novo.

— Saia daqui e não toque nela. — Sasuke disse enfim, seca e ameaçadoramente.

O homem riu novamente.

— Parece que você acabou de denunciar o seu ponto fraco. — Ele arrancou de uma vez a kunai que prendia sua mão na parede. Lambeu o sangue e arremessou na direção de Sakura.

Sasuke jogou outra kunai. As duas se chocaram no ar e foram repelidas.

— Pára! Eu já disse que não vou com vocês... Desistam.

— Sasuke-kun... Como é ingênuo... Uma hora você _vai _sucumbir ao poder do selo amaldiçoado. Você _sabe _que quer. Você precisa... Você _vai..._

— CALA BOCA!

Ele avançou pra cima do homem de cabelo roxo. Sakura atônita observava, o duelo violento que os dois travavam. O homem conseguia escapar de todos os golpes, com risadinhas arrogantes.

— S-sasuke-kun!

Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos de combate intenso, Sasuke conseguiu dar um chute sufocante na barriga dele. Fez o monstro recuar alguns passos, tentando tomar ar. Aproveitando o momento de vulnerabilidade, Sasuke aparece atrás dele por cima, envolve o pescoço dele com as pernas e gira no ar.

Sakura estremeceu ao ouvir o barulho do pescoço dele quebrando. Sasuke parou exausto ao lado do corpo caído do monstro. Olhou pra Sakura, um dos olhos fechados, ofegante.

— Você ta bem? — Perguntou olhando pra assustada ninja.

— T-tô... Quem não deve ta é você.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e apontou pro chão. Sasuke olhou, mas era tarde demais. Uma kunai perfurou sua barriga até o cabo. Ele tossiu sangue e olhou pro homem no chão, a outra cabeça tinha assumido o comando.

— Você pode ter nos derrotado dessa vez Sasuke-kun. Mas nós voltaremos. Assim que curarmos meu irmãozinho Sakon. — Soltou uma gargalhada estridente ao ver Sasuke caindo de joelhos, a mão trêmula no cabo da kunai. — Você vai sucumbir... — Com essas ultimas palavras assombrando o quarto ensangüentado, o monstro sumiu no ar.

Sasuke soltou um gemido de dor. Sakura estava aterrorizada, perplexa com tudo o que tinha ocorrido, mas quando escutou os gritos de Sasuke despertou de seu "transe". Correu pra perto do companheiro. Sentiu-se inútil ao ver Sasuke desacordado em seus braços. Devia ter ajudado, devia ter feito algo, mas ficou ali, parada, vendo Sasuke ser atingido.

Mas, percebeu que agora Sasuke precisava dela. Levou o moreno o mais rápido possível ao hospital.

No hospital, Sasuke fitava a janela de sua cama fria. O céu nublado e o dia escuro e chuvoso. Um relâmpago iluminou Sakura, que observava Sasuke angustiada. Estava tentando falar com ele há horas, mas sempre que abria a boca perdia a coragem. Sasuke finalmente tirou os olhos da janela e olhou pra Sakura. Ela se assustou. Engoliu em seco e reunindo coragem, quebrou o silêncio:

— S-sasuke-kun... Você não ta pensando em... — Calou-se ao ver que ele virara o rosto de novo. Abaixou a cabeça. E temeu acima de tudo, que Sasuke sucumbisse aquele poder. O poder que ele tanto precisava para obter a vingança desejada.

Lá fora, as nuvens assolavam a vila com suas lágrimas pesadas.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Eheeeeeee \o/ Cabou xD_

_Gente, só pra comentar, as músicas q a Sakura ouve na fic são: Sweet Sacrifice do Evanescence (banda perfeita ¬ sem comentário melhor...eh simplesmente...PERFEITAAAA ¬) e Equalize da Pitty (as músicas dela são boas ¬ Mas ela caiu no meu conceito u.u)_

_Bom, ateh a próxima fic. E deixem reviews! _

_**Sakura-chan**_


End file.
